


Filling her up

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Robots, Size Difference, it just works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: A certain robot girl wants a certain giant robot boy's spike in her.





	Filling her up

“Bumblebee, where have you been?”

Bumblebee beeped back to Ratchet, who had walked past him. Thankfully, they hadn’t been caught… yet.

“Just be sure to be back on time, Bee. You make us worry, especially with the increased Decepticon activity.”

As Ratchet walked out of the room, he sighed, as well as the much smaller robot girl clinging onto his spike.

“Was starting to think that he’d nevah leave…” Labrys said. “But now we’re all alone again, right?”

Labrys kissed and sucked all over Bumblebee’s spike as she could, making the Autobot scout whir with pleasure. He stroked her long silver hair with a finger, making her hum in return.

“Mmm, Bee…” Labrys moaned as she worshiped his member. She had grown fond of the Autobot scout, surprising even her. But as their bond had grown closer, she was glad to find that the scout had the equipment to return her affection.

She was surprised when the bot had grabbed her off the position she was in, but she was soon smiling when she saw that Bee had a hold of his spike in his own hand, and readying it even more. From a single glance between the two, Labrys understood what he wanted. She wanted it too, after all.

“Do it, Bee,” Labrys said, spreading her legs and revealing a valve for him. Despite its size, she was more than sure she’d be able to take his length in. “I want it. I want  _you. I want you to **fuck me.**_ ”

Bee went and pushed her down on his spike, making her moan as she felt her valve spread and accommodate him. As he went deeper into the smaller femme, she gasped, even if it shouldn’t have been possible.

“M-more, Bee,” she begged, with Bumblebee’s spike only half in her. “Put in more!” Soon, she had his whole length in, and Labrys was practically melting in pleasure as she felt the Autobot fill her.

As Bumblebee pulled out and bucked his shaft back into her, the fembot had to keep herself from howling. “B-Bee, it feels so good! You likin’ it too?” She looked at the autobot, clearly enjoying himself as much as she was.

Soon, Bumblebee felt his spike reaching his limit. Bee gave her a look, hoping he’d be able to get his message across. Thankfully, he did.

“Alright, okay!” Labrys pouted as Bumblebee pulled her off his spike a last time. She understood he was worried if a being his size blew a load in something as comparatively small as her, but a part of her wanted to go all the way. Maybe another day, when the two were more confident. “I still want you to cum on me, though!”

Bumblebee wasted no time, stroking himself off faster and faster, until he inevitably came, energon leaking from his spike, and splaying over the smaller robot girl. Labrys sighed as she felt Bumblebee’s fluids coat her, the energon dripping on her from head to toe. Grabbing a handful and giving it a sensual lick, she gulped it down, feeling his energon fill her up.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed, loving it all. “ _I can’t wait to screw ya more.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They're a crossover pair of mine, I think they'd be adorable. But I wanted them to fuck too, hence this. I'll likely head back to this pairing again other times with actual stories, but for now they're just going at it like two teenagers in heat.


End file.
